Red VS Blue & RWBY Meets Lupin The 3rd Tales of Remnant (Cross-Cover)
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Lupin join forces with the Reds and Blues at Beacon, Lupin's enemies are in Vale. Fighting against new enemies. meeting new friends along the way.
1. Arthur's note

**Arthur's note**

* * *

This will happened after Valentine's special

Lupin and his gang was teleported in Remnant.

Lupin and his gang team up with the Reds and Blues, Team RWBY.

Some of Lupin's enemies are from the movies.

There will be some gems from Steven Universe. And mech's from Mechassault 2. And characters from project takedown.

some OC characters.

This will be the ultimate Cross-Cover.

So enjoyed crossover. :)


	2. Chapter 1: unknown friends and enemies

Chapter 1: unknown friends and enemies

* * *

After the Valentine's Day past, The next day at 8:10 A.M. Tucker was in the gym doing his work out.

Tucker was done with all of his work out. And he was sweating.

He went to bathroom to take a shower and put his sink suit and armor.

He was going to met up with Team RWBY and his friends at the cafeteria.

But he heard a noise.

What in the world settings sound do I hear a- before Tucker could say anything he saw helicopter outside the window.

Since when do they got that? Tucker said.

(The helicopter began shooting at Tucker.)

Oh shit! Tucker said running down the hall.

(Helicopter fired missiles.)

Fuck! Tucker said.

*BOOM!*

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria the Reds and Blues and Team RWBY were waiting for Tucker.

What's taking him so long? Washington said.

He forgot his pants. Grif said.

Grif, shut up! Sarge said to Grif.

Yeah, You never help no one. Simmons said to Grif.

Fuck you! Grif yelled at Simmons.

Would you all, shut the fuck up! Caroline said.

Give him some time. Yang said to them.

*And then Tucker opened the doors. Everyone looked at him.*

Pain, pain, pain. Gasped! Tucker said in horror.

Where were you? Washington asked.

And what happened to you? Weiss said to Tucker.

I was being chased by a Helicopter. Tucker explained to them.

Say what? Caboose replied to Tucker.

First, there is no Helicopter in remnant. Washington said to Tucker.

Fine, elate thing 's can not get any worse. Tucker said to himself.

*HONK!*

Tucker turned around saw a truck coming towards them.

Oh great, what now!? Tucker said.

Forget that Run! Washington said to them.

(The truck crushed into building.)

Who the fuck are they? Simmons said.

I do not know, but i got a bad feeling. Caroline said.

(Truck door opened a bunch of soldiers with weapons came towards them.)

Are they some kind of soldiers of secret organization? Simmons asked.

(A bunch of ninjas appeared out of nowhere.)

Ninjas? Here!? Sarge said.

Please tell me that this is not happening. Weiss said.

OMG, it's happening. Blake said with joy.

So you must be the Reds and Blues and Team RWBY. Unfamiliar voice said to them.

Look up there! Tucker said pointing on top of truck two men were standing.

Who are you two? Washington said to them.

Well, Agent Washington, allow me to introduce myself my name is Garlic and this Morgana. Garlic said to Washington.

How the heck did you know my name!? Washington said confused to Garlic.

We are here for the others Lupin the Third Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa. Morgana said.

We do not know who they are. Simmons said.

Back off if you know what's good for you. Yang said.

We'll do things the hard way then. Garlic said.

A bunch of men guns and artillery got out of the truck and surrounded The Blood Gulch crew the Freelancers Team RWBY and team JNPR.

We don't even have our weapons. Washington said

Oh great. Weiss said.

We are so screwed. Grif said nervous.

Ready men. Morgan said to his men.

When they're men were ready to fire on the Blood Gulch crew and the Freelancers and everyone else.

Two men shot some of the men.

What the!? Morgana said in shock.

Did you forget about us? The man said Morgana.

Lupin!? Morgana and Garlic both said in shock.

The man in Red Jacket is called Lupin the Third, the Man beside him is called Daisuke Jigen.

So that's Lupin the Third. Tucker said.

And the other one must be Daisuke jigen. Simmons said.

Another man jumped up into the air and jumped down and cut some of the men in half with his sword.

Whoa fantality! Grif said in happiness.

The third one must be goemon Ishikawa. Blake said.

To drop me out of the spotlight bro. An unfamiliar voice said.

Know who the heck is that? Carolina said.

Five men with Spartan armor came out of nowhere and begin shooting some of the men.

Who the hell are you? Garlic said.

You can call me Agent Ace, Amazon freelancer to. I said introducing myself.

Wait a minute did he just say freelancer? Washington said in shock.

Maybe he's on our side. Carolina said.

Before agent Washington could see another word he saw the other soldier with white armor that look's like the Meta.

What the- Maine!? Washington said in shock.

However he wasn't like Maine Dodge on the bullets and use this knife to stab me some of the men.

I don't think that is not Maine. Carolina said.

He has so much good reflexes. Sarge said.

Everyone Retreat, fall back! Morgana said to his men.

Everyone went back into the truck and it went away.

Nice going I guess we actually did. Lupin said.

Yep, we did. Agent Ace said.

Can you at least tell us who you are? Washington asked.

Me and Lupin turned around two agent Washington and the rest of the Blood Gulch crew and everyone else.

Aw crap. I said.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

* * *

Day before when The Reds and Blues, Team RWBY met Lupin and his gang and groups other people in armor.

Tell me again, how did you come in? Washington said to Lupin.

Well You see, before I wasn't here at all. I saw some else. Lupin replied to Washington.

And where's that? Washington said.

On earth with group of aliens called The Crystal Gems. Lupin replied to Washington.

A group of aliens called The Crystal Gems? Washington asked Lupin.

Yep. Lupin replied to Washington.

Let's just say, I have been on all of crazy adventures. Lupin said.

Other time, we were in space. Lupin said.

Wait...How were you in space? Washington asked Lupin.

We stole a Spaceship. Lupin replied to Washington.

Meanwhile with the Reds and Blues and Team RWBY and JNPR were asking Agent Ace and his crew.

When was the first time that you met Lupin and his gang? Tucker said to Agent Ace.

It happened a long long time ago, when I was in command they sent me to infiltrate an organization shell shocked. Agent Ace said to Tucker.

What's a this shell shock? Yang said to Agent Ace.

Shellshock is as a weapon organization. Agent Ace replied to Yang.

It was the first time when me and Lupin Both met. Agent Ace replied to Yang.

Shell shock was destroyed, I collected all the data from the computer Agent Ace said.

Agent Ace I do not know what to say- before Tucker said anything.

Please call me Amhar. Agent Ace said to Tucker.

Ok Amhar, why did you teamed up with Rogue Spartan and a master Thief. Tucker said to Agent Ace.

You see I don't care if my friend is Rogue Spartan or a master Thief. They're my best friends. Agent Ace said to Tucker.

Everyone Stood there silently looking at me.

Classified, something I can tell all of you. Agent Ace said to them.

I see, just tell us anything else that we need to know. Washington said to me.

I forgot to introduce you to my crew. Agent Ace said.

My name is Lawson. Lawson said introducing himself.

My name is Jason Griffith Nova. Nova said introducing himself.

I'm Karner. Karner said introducing himself.

Katar. Katar said introducing himself.

Agent Washington it's nice to meet you. Lawson said to Washington.

It's nice to meet you too you kind of reminded me of someone. Washington replied to Lawson.

You thought he was agent Maine. Agent Ace said to Washington.

Fine I guess I have to be honest to myself. Washington replied to Agent Ace.

So I guess we're all good. Sarge asked.

Yeah I guess we are good. Carolina replied to Sarge.

Hooray new friends. Ruby said with joy.


	4. Red VS Blue X Lupin the 3rd X RWBY Opein

Red VS Blue X Lupin the 3rd X RWBY Opeing

* * *

(Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening Theme – Zankoku na Tenshi no)

zankoku na tenshi no you ni.

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare

dakedo itsu ka kizuku deshou

sono senka ni wa  
haruka mirai mezasu tame no  
hane ga aru koto

* zankoku na tenshi no TEEZE  
mado hen kara yakate tobi tatsu  
hoto bashiru atsui PATOSU de  
omoide o uragiru nara  
kono sora wo daite kagayaku  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare

zutto nemutteru  
watashi no ai no yurikago  
anata dake ga yume no SHISHA ni  
yobareru asa kakuru  
hosoi kubisuji o  
tsuki akari ga utsu shiteru  
sekai CHUU no toki o tomete  
tojiru kometai kedo

moshimo futari aeta koto ni  
imi ga aru nara  
watashi wa sou jiyuu o shiru  
tame no BAIBURU

The Blood Gulch crew fight against Malcom Hargrove military force.

zankoku na tenshi no TEEZE  
kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru  
dakishimeta inochi no ka tachi  
sono yume ni mazamameta toki  
dare yori mo hikari o hanatsu  
shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Lupin was looking up on sky, Jigen put his hand on Lupin's shoulder, he turned around and saw the Blood Gulch crew, the freelancer and everyone else besides that.

hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi o tsukuru megami nante narenai mama  
watashi wa ikiru


	5. Chapter 3: where is everyone?

where is everyone?

since a few months past, no signs of the Reds and Blues.

some of the students do not know that things cannot be the same.

why is everything seem so quiet. **Karner** said.

no blowing up stuff. **I** said to myself.

no gunfire. **Nova** said.

a little bit boring. **Lawson** said.

 **Lupin** and his gang was doing nothing else but sitting down being bored.

I can't believe that this is always getting so boring. **Zenigata** said.

all thanks to Ironwood and he's always upset with his rules. **Lupin** said.

screw the rules who needs to do that. **Jigen** said.

we liked it better with the Reds and Blues. **Lupin** said to himself.

at least they're always funny I always give us joy. **Zenigata** said.

even in the classrooms, some of the students were bored.

some of the students were groaning and moping with boredom.

even some of the teachers cannot stand it.

in the Ozpin office.

General Ironwood I know things would not be the same without the Reds and blues but. **Ozpin** said to **Ironwood**.

but what if they return back they will cause you more problems. **Ironwood** replied to **Ozpin**.

they didn't really mean after cause any harm. **Glenda** said to **Ironwood**.

so what you blame it on some of the students. **Ironwood** said with rage at **Glenda**.

some of them, have caused problems for them. **Ozpin** said to **Ironwood**.

in the shooting range area.

 **Jigen** shooting some the targets with his revolver.

he never missed a shot or Target.

some of the students were very impressed by **Jigen**.

somewhere very jealous at his skills.

I guess some people did not learn how to shoot properly. **Jigen** said.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR really missed the Reds and Blues the most, some of the good moments and some of the bad moments.

but they were their friends after all.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the Reds and blues are gone for a very long time thanks to General Ironwood. I know some of the students in Beacon Academy are very bored including us. see you on the next chapter.


End file.
